Capt'n Sawthorn
by Dancing Leopard
Summary: I am writing this in hopes that one of the Old Crowd will find it or get it in the following years. Jack Sparrow, Will, Elizabeth, Mini Will, and good ol' Jon. G'luck. Seeya in Davy Jone's Locker. Just not too soon.


**A/N:**

**Hope ye like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that ain't mine, savvy?**

* * *

I was born in Tortuga, one of the most rowdy, alcohol intoxicated places in the whole Caribbean. Oh, and it's a pirate haven. Now who I was born _to_, that's another matter entirely. I was raised by Brian Saw, one of the greatest shipwrights in existence; and coincidently he was also my father. He just didn't know it. Want to know how I got that little snatch of info? 

Quite simply actually; I asked me mum. Oh, yes; me mum. One of the strangest humans to ever exist. You could say she was quite insane; I wouldn't. Me mum was one of the greatest information gatherers in existence. Everyone who was anyone knew her as Thorn, greatest hole of knowledge that ever was. Me dad knew her as Rose, the only lass he ever bedded. Me? I knew her as Jell Raven, mother, teacher, and a good drinking partner as well.

Curious about me yet? You better be. You know who I be born to and where I was raised, as well as who I was raised by. But you don't know a lot about _me_.

I was born to a lass with a lot of info and a guy with an obsession with wood. You could say I got the best of both worlds. Me dad, naturally, wanted his knowledge passed on so he chose me even though I'm a lass. He was a paranoid git that thought everyone was out to get 'im. So, therefore, since I was an innocent little lass –that's got good acting skills by the by- he taught me instead of his workers. As for me mum, she took care of me when me da' was busy. Which was most of the time; soooooo, yeah, I imagine you understand. Of course, when I was big enough to work guess what happened? Me da' put me to work. Understandably, I was quite angry. I was grateful later on; don't tell him that though.

Now as for me body, I didn't get the _best_ of both world per say, just not the worst. Black hair, black eyes, dark complexion. I ain't complaining. Of course, I _am_ complaining about not really being able to see anything that isn't beyond three feet. Stupid long-sightedness. Oh, and I'm also complaining about the fact that I had absolutely no curves during me younger decades. Thank the stars that it worked itself out later on. Yeesh!

Now then, since you know all about the stuff that I just wrote down, how about we get down to business. Me names Emily Sawthorn. Of course, whoever's reading this might know me better as Captain Emily 'RavenEye' Sawthorn. Pirate extraordinaire and Captain of _The Sea Snake_. Great ship that, rather stupid name though. Think I named it when I was drunk. Hm, most likely; if I'd a been sober it would have been named something a mite more interesting. Anyway, as for me flag, that's an entirely different story. I was dead tired when I was makin' it and somehow –still not sure how exactly- when I woke up it had a six point star on the forehead of the skull. I liked it and made it me own.

Oh! I almost fer'got about Jay! Bloody cute thing; besides, it keeps the crew wonderin' how I got a _cat_ of all things on a boat. That and 'e keeps me shoulder warm.

Now then, what else should I tell you before the _real_ story begins? Oh! I shoul' tell ye about me friends! Jon Doe, future first mate and quite cute to boot. Of course, he's younger than me so he's off limits. Dang't. Oh yes, and Jack Sparrow. Son of what's-his-face, blah di blah, Keeper of the Cod and all that jazz. Or was it Code? Eh, I fer'get. I do wonder why one would have to keep a cod for anything important though. Maybe he's insane. Oh well.

Anyways. I'm writing me life's story in hopes that someone will give it to one of the Old Crowd. A.k.a Jack, Doe, Jack's da', Lizzy, Will, Miniature Will, or someone that any of the above would know and be friendly with. They'll know what to do with this. As for whoever found me, you get the pleasure of reading this here book. G'day.


End file.
